Surprise in the Mirror
by ShouldbeHHr
Summary: While wandering around the castle, the Trio stumbles upon The Mirror of Erised. It is decided that they will each take a turn standing before it. While Hermione reluctantly agrees to have a look, she was not at all prepared for what The Mirror was about


__

Surprise in the Mirror

On a lazy, rainy Saturday afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered around the castle. A half hour earlier Hermione had managed to talk the boys into a little historical tour of their home away from home. They had reluctantly agreed, when neither could think of an excuse _not _tofast enough. Hermione, for her part, was absolutely in her glory. She beamed with happiness as she led them around. They wandered in and out of rooms the three had never been in before, Hermione talking all the while. She told them all the different things that had happened in each room they entered. She explained that, in _this_ room so and so had done this. In _that_ room, someone they had never heard of had done something else important. She pointed out all the places where duels had occurred. Harry was actually thinking that this hadnt been such a bad idea after all; it was more interesting than he had expected. And was so_ deliriously_ happy. Ron wasnt saying a whole lot as he wandered a few paced behind Harry while he looking up at the strange architecture that Hermione had pointed out. Hermione was so excited that in her enthusiasm she was practically dragging Harry after her, but, Harry wasnt complaining.

Oh, I just have to show you this room up ahead. The most _amazing_ things happened in there. She blathered on as she hooked her arm in Harrys and hurried him along.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron, his eyes pleading. Ron just laughed, and then both smiled.

Better you than me, the redhead whispered.

What Ron? Did you say something? Hermione asked, as she turned to face him wondering if Ron had a question about something she had previously said.

No, Im good. Lead the way, he smiled at her and gestured for her to continue on, which she happily did.

Hermione pushed open the heavy oak door and strode into the room with Harry and Ron following closely behind.

In this room. She began.

Hey. Ron interrupted, Isnt that the Mirror of Erised?

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look to where Ron was pointing.

There, in the far corner of the room, pushed up against the wall did indeed stand the Mirror of Erised.

Youre right, it is! Harry responded with surprise as he headed toward it.

So this is where Dumbledore put it when he moved it back in first year, an intrigued Hermione added. I didnt think wed ever see it again.

Me neither, both boys said in unison, and then looked at each other.

Ron stepped forward, Sowe gonna see what it shows us now, or what?

Hermione looked over at Harry, I dont think we should. Dumbledore hid it for a reason.

Come on Hermione, we were children then, Harry replied, taking in her worried look. One peek isnt gonna hurt.

Of course Ron backed him up, Yeah, what could one look hurt?

Hermione frowned at the two. I dont know, but I dont think we should.

The redhead stepped to the mirror. Thats fine; you dont have to if you dont want to, but Im gonna look.

A frowning Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her feet when Ron stepped directly in front of the mirror.

Mirror, mirror, on the wall, he began. Harry laughed, and even Hermione couldnt help the chuckle that escaped her at the goofy grin on Ron face as he looked back at them.

Ron took a deep breath, Here goes nothing, and he looked into the mirror.

Ron stood there staring, not saying anything.

Well? What do you see? Harry asked. Hermione stepped forward and stood next to Harry, her arms still folded.

Ron?

Ron didnt reply.

_Ron?_

Huh? Oh, Ron realized Harry was speaking to him.

Iuh, see myself, he said.

No duh, who the hell did you expect to see? Harry laughed.

Right, yeah. Well, its me, and Im wearing a Cannons jersey, He eyes went wide. It has. a big black C on it. Man.I look good. He said as he looked over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione smiling. Me, captain of the Cannons, thats what Im talking about! He nods his head, pleased with his Mirror of Erised image.

You guys gotta try this thing.

As Ron steps away, he looks back one last time at his image in the mirror, and it winks at him.

_That_. was cool. Im not taking no for an answer guys, you _both_ have to try it, He nodding his head yes as he looked at Hermione.

Guess Im up next, Harry said as he looked over at a worried Hermione and then stepped forward.

_Harry! _Hermione said almost pleading.

Harry met her eyes.

Sorry, he said with a shrug as he smiled at her and stepped in front of the mirror.

Hermione was worried about him. The last time Harry had looked in this mirror it had been difficult for him. He was only a boy then, that was true, and theyd all matured a lot in five years, but all the same, she was worried.

Harry stood there with his arms folded, looking at his reflection.

Hermione inched closer. She knew that even if she did peek, shed only see_ him_ in the mirror. Only he could see what the mirror meant for him to see. So, instead, she watched him. closely.

Harry was smiling when he first stepped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Then, he stared more intently for a second, as if he was trying to see something he wasnt quite sure he was seeing. Then a wide eyed look appeared on his face, but just for a fraction of a second before he got it under control. He then glanced quickly over at Hermione before looked back at the mirror. She thought she saw a hint of a blush hit his face, but if one did, it was gone before she could be sure. It must have been a mistake, the lighting in the room was terrible, and Harry was by no means prone to blushing. Still.

Well, she coaxed. Come on, tell us already.

Ron stood a few feet away from them both, watching. He watched Hermione, who was determined to see that nothing was wrong with Harry. For Gods sake, shed been watching Harry like a mother hen since they were eleven. Its just how things were between them. Harry took risks, Hermione worried, and he watched and followed.

Yeah mate, put her out of her misery. What do you see?

Hermione glared at Ron for a second, Harry chuckled.

Okay, fine. I see myself and uhhh my parents. Were standing together. Im uhh wearing a head boys badge.

**_Really_? Hermione blurts out before she can help herself. Oh Harry thats _wonderful_. I had _no idea_ that you aspired to be head boy?**

There it was again, that twinge of a blush. There and gone.

Yeah.I guess I do.

Ron wasnt buying it. Harry was holding back, but..he wasnt gonna call him on it. Obviously there was something he didnt want to tell Hermione, thats fine; hed get the scoop later.

What else? Hermione could barely contain her enthusiasm.

Harry shrugged, Thats pretty much it.

Oh.

Hermione looked and sounded disappointed. Whether it was because that was all Harry saw, or because she knew that now it was _her _turn, and they were gonna make her go.

Ron inched toward her.

_Hermione_guess whose turn it is?

I dont think so Ronald.

I _do_ think so Hermione. Right Harry?

Hermione looked over at Harry for help, but he was nodding his head in agreement with Ron and smiling.

Yup, was all Harry said.

Thats right. First I went, then Harry, and that leaves YOU! So be a big girl and step in front of the nice mirror.

Fine, she huffed. She stuck her tongue out at Harry, and then turned to Ron, Youre an arse, you know that?

Ron smiled at her. Yeah, whatever. Just step up and tell us what you see.

Okay. Hermione actually managed a hint of a smirk as she stepped toward the mirror.

Good, here we go. Ron leaned in towards Harry. Hey, he whispered. Shell probably be surrounded by every book ever written.

I heard that you git. Hermione said as she turned to face her smiling buddies who stood side by side with their arms folded staring at her and trying not to laugh.

Hermione stepped in front of the mirror and waited. She saw herself, and then very slowly a figure appeared off in the distance, and the figure was coming toward her.

She recognized him instantly of course; it was Harry, Harry walking toward her smiling. She could see him clearly now as he walked up behind her image which turned her head slightly to see him. Hermione smiled at them.

When Harry reached her, he did somethingHermione_ hadnt _expected. He wrapped his arms around her waists and hugged her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder, all the while smiling at her from the mirror. Hermiones image dropped her hands to where his where clasped around her waist and she leaned her head back and snuggled into him. Then mirror Harry winked at her before gently pulled his right hand loose. She watched as he reached up and slowly moved her hair away from the left side of her neck. Mirror Harry then began planting kisses all along her neck. Hermione let out a startled squeak when he reached her ear and began nibbling on her earlobe.

Hermione stared in disbelief before the mirror, watching. She could not tear her eyes away. She stared unblinking as mirror Harry got more and more _involved_ in what he was doing. His kisses were becoming quite aggressive, and then mirror Harrys hands began to roam.

Hermione stood wide eyed, in stunned silence as Harry began gently kneading her breasts while he continued to attack her neck. Hermione breath hitched in her throat when her own image spun quickly in Harrys arms. The two, who were now face to face, snogged furiously for a few moments before mirror Harry stepped back. He then reached up and slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of mirror Hermiones blouse. He smiled, leaning in, and planted soft kisses across the top of her breasts.

At that, Hermione stumbled backwards, her mouth agape at what she was seeing.

Then the couple in the mirror stopped, and looked directly at her, they smiled, and then resumed their snogging. When they both slowly began to sink to the floor Hermione turned away from the mirror for fear of what they would be doing next.

The entire mirror show had taken less than thirty seconds.

Hermione heard Ron and Harry asking her if she was alright. She was definitely **_not _alright. She was shaken to her core.**

Hermione, for Merlins sake, what did you see? A very concerned Harry inquired.

Tell us what happened, will ya, Ron demanded.

Hermione stood before them thinking furiously. She glanced up at Ron; she couldnt bring herself to look at Harry. Just the thought of making eye contact with Harry brought a blush to her cheeks.

Uhhhsorry guys, ImIm fine. She said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

I was just startled a bit is all. Weirdest thing, you were right about the books Ron, they were everywhere. Then for some reason they kind of toppled over all around me, and it me, you know, all those books falling down.

Ron saw nothing wrong with her explanation. He smiled and backhanded Harrys arm.

_Books_! What did I tell you? Do I know her or _what_?

Harry grunted and nodded as he continued to stare closely at Hermione. She was blushing, he could see it. She also hadnt looked at him yet. Hermione inched away from them in the direction of the door.

Well guys, I have some studying to do. You mind if we cut this tour short?

No, thats fine. Ron answered, Ive got some _stuff _to do as well. Lets get out of here, what do you say? He nodded toward Harry.

Harrys eyes were still riveted to Hermione who fidgeted slightly under his gaze as she waited for his reply.

Harry finally looked at Ron.

Thats fine, lets go. Hermione, youre gonna have to lead us out of here. You made so many turns I have no idea where we are.

Still not looking at him, she turned and headed quickly toward the door.

Alright then, follow me.

She pushed open the door and went out with Ron right behind her. Just as Harry was about to pass through the door, he stopped, slipped his wand out of his pocket, and skimmed it across the floor into the room, back to where the mirror sat, then he turned and left as well.

Hermione led them expertly back through a part of the castle that until today Ron didnt even know existed. She made lefts and rights and more lefts.

Blimey Hermione, how the hell did you even find this area?

One guess Ronald.

From behind Ron Hermione heard, Hogwarts a History no doubt, and then a chuckle.

Then, **_Oh shit!_**

Hermione and Ron both stopped and looked back at Harry.

He was patting his pants pockets and then he looked around on the floor as if searching for something.

_What_, whats the matter, she asked.

My wand, its gone.

Ron quizzed him. Where did you have it last?

Hermione and Ron stood at Harrys side scanning the floor around him.

last place Im _sure_ I had it was in that room with the mirror.

Okay then, the redhead said, So.. go back and look. Its gotta be there.

I wasnt leaving a trail of breadcrumbs you know. I have _no_ idea where that room is.

So whats the big deal? Hermione will take you back.

Hermione was tongue tied.

Umm I uhh,

You _what_? Youre _not_ gonna take him? An indignant Ron asked her.

Hermione, thoroughly annoyed, retorted angrily.

Of course I am. well even get lucky and find it on the way, she hoped.

Good, Ill meet you two in the common room later then.

_What_, youre not coming?

No, what do you need me for? You know where the room is, so just go get his wand, its gotta be in there.

Fine! Come on Harry, lets go.

Hermione took off like a shot down the hallway. Harry had to trot to keep up with her.

Hermione, can you slow down a not dropping breadcrumbs either.

Sure, sorry, just want to find your wand quickly is all.

Of course. Hermione? She finally looked at him. He smiled at her, Thanks.

She felt the blush rising again. Bloody hell, she thought, Stupid mirror!

Youre welcome Harry.

She walked a pace or two ahead of him. She closed her eyes for a second, and all she saw in her minds eye was mirror Harrys hands all over her as they snogged. She snapped her eyes open quickly in a panic, and looked around desperately hoping to see the wand somewhere in the hallway so she wouldnt have to go all the way back.

No such luck. Together they reached the door to the room that held The Mirror of Erised. Harry stepped into the room and headed away from the corner where the mirror stood.

He pointed in the direction of the mirror, You check that way.

Hermione crinkled her brow, but headed in the direction he had pointed. Harry watched her walk toward the mirror. Harry knew his wand was directly in front of the mirror. Hermione would have to stand before it to pick it up. Thats what he wanted; he wanted to find out what Hermione had actually seen reflected in that mirror.

Hermione saw Harrys wand; there it was, right below the mirror.

She headed toward it, Harry, Ive found it.

Harry watched.

Hermione bent down and picked it up, and saw her reflection staring back at her. She stood, rooted to the spot in front of the mirror. She knew she didnt want to look into it. What she had seen earlier was too painful, as it would _never_ be real, but the chance to see Harry holding her tight _just once more_ was too great a temptation to pass up. She stared into the mirror. Off in the distance she saw a figure coming toward her. Hermione gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as she saw Harry coming up behind her smiling.

Hermione began to tremble; the sense of déjà vu was overwhelming. She waited, not breathing, for him to reach her, to see what, if anything he would do. Would he do what she had seen in the mirror earlier? She wanted him too so desperately. He stopped just behind her, and then he reached around her and removed his wand from her hand.

Thank you, he said and smiled as he placed it in his back pocket.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in a half sob of disappointment, and stared at their reflection.

And wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently dropped his chin onto her shoulder.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her whole body tensed. He drew her back into him, tightening his grip around her waist.

Hermione instinctively dropped her hands down to rest on top of his.

__

Hermione?

he whispered in a hot breath inches from her ear, which instantly send an icy shiver right through her.

She squeaked out a strangled and shaky, _Yes_?

What did you _really_ see? he asked as he pulled a hand loose and raised it up toward her hair.

She was paralyzed; she couldnt speak, she couldnt move as she watched what he was doing. When Harrys hand touched the hair at the side of her neck and began pushing it aside, she was sure she would faint. Either that or she was dead. Maybe that was it, she must have died and gone to heaven somewhere along the way back to this room and she just didnt know it yet.

But then Hermione felt the heat from Harrys breath as he leaned into her and it snapped her out of her musings. She shuttered in anticipation and closed her eyes. When his lips made contact with her neck for the first time she melted. She felt her whole body mold to his as if she were boneless. At every point of contact between them it was as if her skin was on fire.

_Hermione?_ he said in a deep husky growl at he continued to trail kisses all across the exposed skin of her neck and up to her ear.

_What did you see_?

Hermiones mind raced. She was having trouble focusing on his question as his continued kissing became more aggressive.

_Huh_? Was all she was able to manage as she reached her hands behind her and rested them on his strong thighs before curling them around to the back of his legs.

I-I said, what did you see in this mirror? His voice hitched at the movement of her hands, but he still managed to punctuate every word he spoke to her with a long slow kiss.

Mirror? she whispered to him as if she had never heard the word before.

Harry hands were now on the move. They glided across the flat of her stomach before trailing up her sides and coming to rest at the swell of her breasts. She wanted him to touch her as he had in the mirror earlier so she bent her knees slightly lowering her breasts perfectly into his waiting hands. As he squeezed and gently kneaded her breasts with both hands Hermione found herself moaning softly at the flood of sensations caused by Harrys touch. His hands on her body, his lips on her skin, were driving her insane with desire. She pressed back hard into him and felt the evidence of what all this was doing to him, so she in turn began rubbing her bottom slowly up and down against him.

He groaned at what she was now doing and momentarily stopped kissing her neck.

He practically moaned her name into her ear.

_Hermione!_

Hermione stopped her grinding and quickly spun in his arms and stared deeply into his gorgeous green eyes.

I saw _THIS Harry,_ she stated clearly.

I saw us doing _this!_ she repeated with conviction.

After a long moments pause he whispered back to her, So did_ I_,

She stared at him in shock for a second, and then she launched herself at him, and began snogging her best friend senseless.


End file.
